


Tangle of Feelings

by HelenofTroy



Series: Fanfiction of Grimm [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trip of Nick And Monroe to Europe,  was a trip with two faces for Nick Burkhardt,  full of danger and excitement for their great discovery, but  full of sadness and despair in our Grimm´s mind, because not being able yet of realize to himself his true feelings by Adalind, his confussion just will make him to start to  put  himself in a tangle of jealousy absurd but hurtful by Adalind, and his life next to her, that will force him to face his true feelings and take a finale decision, that pierce his mind and his soul . Because is possible that our jealousy help us to open our eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangle of Feelings

-Nick, man let the phone alone , just for once and come here to help me with the knife-Monroe said, in their hotel room, opening the box very slowly that was containing the sacred dagger Grimm Templar, the great Treausure guarded by the seven keys. 

Nick sighed deeply, leaving the mobile phone in table of their bedroom.  
This trip began in Germany, but now it had taken them to France, where large catacombs of her Ancestor Grimm was waiting by him, by the Grimm who would join the Seven Keys. Nick should share the excitement that he saw in Monroe´s eyes . He was the Grimm who had done the discovery of the century. 

But there was something more that was disturbing his mind. Monroe, very soon understood that. 

-Nick, wait, Adalind will return the call soon, please, look at here, these inscriptions, is ancient Egyptian-said Monroe, closing the golden box again, strocking the cold ice of the dagger.  
-Wait, i will take a photo and i will send this to Adalind, Adalind will know-Nick said, rising in despair and taking his phone again.

Monroe arching eyebrows, laughed and shaked his head, while Nick took the photo on the box with his phone. 

-Is ironic, Nick isn´t it? -Monroe asked to him, looking the Nick´s face, who was sunk in his phone, writing another message for Adalind Schade.  
Nick was so concentrated in his own phone that not even looked to Monroe. Monroe shrugged and sighed at length while took his glass of Oporto. Rosalee was right, the Oporto was the best wine, but she preffered the Champagne...as he had learnt very well while their wedding´s banquet. 

-Shit! -screamed furiously Nick- there is no coverage in this damn place?-Nick went to the balcony, and he waved weakly his mobile  
-You know Nick? Adalind isn´t inside your phone-said Monroe-what is happening? All is right-said Monroe-she came back to work, is true, but Kelly is with Rosalee while the mornings, and Rosalee has not the spice shop open by the mornings, Nick . 

-What is happening Monroe, is that there is a War there-Nick said pointing to the white door of the hotel-and Adalind and my Son are not with me. This trip just was gonna to take one only week do you remember? And how time we are far of Portland? 

Nick threw the phone on the floor, desperate. 

-Take it easy, ok? All is ok. Take a drink with me, buddy-said Monroe offering to Nick one glass.  
Nick took the glass and drunk the wine gritting his teeth at the end of rage.

-Look Nick, i know that you are worried by Adalind & Kelly, and in fact i´m by Rosalee too, but you talked with Adalind two days ago, just & if you...-Monroe´s speech was suddenly disrupted by the angry Nick´s voice...

-No, THREE DAYS ago...not just two, Monroe-Nick said, pressing her legs with hands.  
-Ok Nick when your tantrum is over, maybe we can talk-Monroe said, finally, looking the box again. Nick then looked Monroe, and felt embarrasing. 

-Hey, hey Monroe. I´m sorry, friend, i am...just a little worried by my family. You know with the War and with Eve outside, i don´t know what could happen with my family-Nick said, knowing how what most Monroe hate was actually that someone would interrupt his speeches. Monroe was the typical person that he refuse to listen to others if he was not listened , respected. That was his way of being , and Nick knew that. But there was not a very good friend for him. 

Monroe had been always there for him, since he knew what to be a Grimm means . Always his friend there....next to him....

-Nick, don´t you think that would be good for you and for all of us, that you would have the Great Talking with Adalind-Monroe said to him seriously. 

-What? -Nick said -what do you mean? 

-What,? What do you mean? -Monroe taking his cell from the floor imitated to Nick-oh Monroe what do you mean? I feel something by Adalind, but ...i´m so confused, is all so weird...so incredible, she´s a good mother...

Nick laughed and took Monroe´s phone, saying:  
-Hey, i don´t speak in that way, ok? And i´m not confused, i´m just.....  
-You are jealous, Nick. Just because she come back to work-said Monroe-and you told me about that colleage that she found in the street once...

-I´m not jealous ok? i just want check that all is right-Nick said to him.

-Is ironic isn´t it? i before said and you did not listen to me-said Monroe-  
-Why? -Nick said driking another sip of Oporto.  
-Is ironic how we are here, in froint of the most magical and mistic object ever that could determine a War, and you are crying of love by Adalind Schade-said Monroe-if someone would have said to you this four years ago, oh man, as we'd have laughed...

The Monroe´s laugh echoed down the hall.  
-So...do you think really that, Monroe? -said Nick softly , sitting beside him, in the big sofa-i...i honestly don´t know what answer to that...The air brings to me, scent of memories, Monroe i think in Adalind, now and here, we are ...so..."  
-So far of Portland, Nick, you mean? Of course we are in Europe, Nick -Monrose almost whispered taking his wine again. Her typical joke tone make to Nick laugh.  
-Yes, that´s what i mean, Monroe"-Nick said, looking his keys-i miss my ...  
Something stoped Nick. But was not shame, or embarrasing, Monroe knew what was.  
-You miss your home, and your family, Nick, Is homesick, what you feel.  
-Yeah, maybe, but is not exactly, i mean, i want call Adalind. I...-Nick looked Monroe´s smile and smiled he too-i need call her.  
-What you need is talk with Adalind of your feelings, man, not with me. Your time with Juliette is gone, she´s buried and she´s not here anymore. But though she´d be is not her who is in your mind, Nick, but you know that. I´m not the best for talk of feelings or even love, just take a look what was my life without Rosalee before. i just say: if you have your happiness so near take it, Nick. Do you know how many people is searching the love while all their lifetimes and never find that. Just take what you want, what you have, man. Because what tomorrow brings, we can not know.  
-Yes, i know Monroe, but is this continue need of her what scary me-Nick said in soft voice, his eyes lost in the keys did not hear what Monroe said after. In her mind, just was that kiss not asked by Adalind when she had said to him goodbye with Kelly in her arms two weeks ago in Porltand. 

-Do you know what? She did not asked me not even a kiss of goodbye-Nick said sad. "His sadness and his tantrums lately were so great"...thought Monroe.  
-Wait, Wait...you kissed her before, in the Bunker? -Monroe stood up, pointing to his glass Nick-why did you not tell me Nick? 

-Well Monroe, since when do you have in your store a loving and sexual practice?-Nick said, feeling himself insulting. 

-Ha! i gotcha! - Monroe said, while Nick was looking to the fake picture of their room of Venus . Shit! The Venus´s birth of Botticelli. Adalind was there , in the room with them. She was so similar...Nick looked the china white skin of Venus, and imperceptibly, he touch the Venus golden hair on the picture. 

-Oh man! you need talk with her, when we come back, tomorrow i will take the flight tickets, already, you are mad, Nick. And if you not speak with Adalind i will, because this is starting to interfere your mission, Nick and the ours, too-Monroe said. 

-What do you mean? -Nick looked to Monroe´s eyes-you will talk with Adalind for what?  
-You are in love with that woman, Nick, and you have fear of lost her , because she´s changed your life, but you know that . You are jealous and angry with yourself for that -Monroe said shortly before let him alone, and go to sleep, but before said-and don´t think that i ddid not jet your little joke. 

 

-Wait, wait..-the beeping of his mobile made react to Nick. Monroe approached to him. 

-Is an Adalind´s message, is Ancient Egyptian, indeed-said Nick. 

-Yeah...i knew that and what does mean? -Monroe said-she would know...

-The inscription says "Just the Blood of our Heir will Weak Up us"-Nick said, in silence-how she can know all this? -he looked the floor, and the rest of the message-he´s in the office now, with Roger Lane, she can not talk anymore, she had to go with him to the Archaeological deposit of Antiques, and there she with his help deciphered the hieroglyphic What it supposed that means? She says that now she can not talk with me, that Kelly is right, and that the Roger Lane´s father is Archaeologist? but what the hell"? 

-Oh Nick...do you realice what this mean? Only you will can wake up the Seven Spirits with this knife, for end the War...this knife was forged for End the Wesen uprisings. And if is not the first uprissing Wesen? We need to consult the books on Portland. Nick are you hearing me? 

Nick did not say anything, but his face was broken, and too full of rage.  
-What´s Nick? -asked Monroe, taking his phone. Nick was in shock. 

Adalind had sent to him a selfie of her with Kelly in her new office and that man, Robert Lane. The man was who was holding the Adalind´s phone, while she was smiling with Kelly in her arms.  
-Oh Nick, but surely this does not mean anything, is her friend. If his father know the history of Egypt , she just used his help for helping us-Monroe said, watching to Cupid turning in the terrible jealousy monster in the Nick´s eyes. Hey, Adalind is a great woman, her knowledge of the ancient civilizations never cease to amaze. Who would say that she´d know Ancient Egyptian too? 

-She has made a lot of school homing, she told me once-Nick said, looking with sadness the Adalind´s photo again-she´s pretty here, isn´t she? This jacket black, seems the same of six years ago, when i met her, in the street, she was my first Wesen do you know? what precious she was in that mourning? She´s the same, it seems that the years do not go for her.  
-Yeah isn´t she? and with all the pain that has happened, man, because if you think about it, the lost of her daughter was so painful for her, changed her absolutelly, and having Kelly too of course-Monroe said, puting a hand in Nick´s shoulder-but now you have a new beginning, please Nick, don´t let this opportunity pass by your doubts . In the love the train passes once, won´t return for you . 

Those were the last words of Monroe for Nick in France. The next day they arrived to Portland again. The flight had gone quiet, but just middle hour before of it, nick called to Adalind again. 

-Yeah? -a male soft voice sounded on the other side of the phone-  
-Hey, Adalind-said Nick enthusiastically at the airport-where were you? i left you 17 lost callings, Adalind...  
-Oh, sorry, wait, Adalind is not here now, but you can let her a message -the male voice, apologized with Nick.  
-Who is this?-Nick screamed-this is the Adalind´s phone, who are you?  
-Oh i´m Robert Lane, her colleage in the firm, you´re Nick aren´t you?  
-Yes, i´m Nick Burkhardt-said Nick angry, while the the obvious jealousy were disfiguring his voice, while Lane was so correct, so polite. "The perfect man"-Nick whispered to Monroe, who was lost in his reading, just smiling. Monroe was so happy with their discovery...and ws not a secret that he was finding the Nick´s jealousy fun...

-Look i don´t know when Addy will come back but you can let her a message if you want, her secretary will come back fast.-Lane said.  
-Addy? Her name is not Addy, but Adalind. And i´ m not "Nick" i´m -Nick was stoped by Lane again...

-You are his baby´s dad, yes i know, her roomate, and i ´m his friend ok? i will let her know, ok bye Nick, we have work. -said to him, before hanging.

.-How dare you? -Nick said, looking the phone, while the flight was announced.  
-Ok Nick, it´s the time. We must leave-said Monroe puting the arms around his friend´s shoulders. 

-That fucking Bastard is with my son and my...i will demand an investigation. All is Adalind´s fault-said Nick while Monroe handed their boarding passes. 

The flight passed in peace. But inside the Nick´s heart , the selfie of Adalind smiling, with her lovely blonde hair, more cut now, and her sweet expression with Kelly, smiling too, pierced his heart, while that man, that Lane had the hands over the Adalind´s shoulders, while Adalind had said in the message "Look my new office". This jealousy were a martyrdom. Monroe was right.  
His desire frustrated just was clouding his rational mind, the jealousy were almost like the bitterness of feel himself sunk, thinking in Adalind being with another man.  
-No, no-Nick shaked his hands, and if that man, Lane was wanting have something with her?? ...really was just a friend?  
He would learn this very soon. 

The same day that they arrived, while Monroe was melted in a in a tight embrace with Rosalee in their home , saying to her "We got it ", Nick took Kelly, and looked the baby with despair, the child squeaked slightly. Nick looked his son, he was like Adalind, such blonde, but had his green Grimm eyes, the child smiled shyly. -How has been is my boy?-Nick said for Kelly.  
-"he was a good boy, he just woke up now, i will call Adalind, she will come back soon"-Rosalee said.  
-Thanks, but not, i will go by her-Nick said, with almost rage? -Rosalee looked to Monroe who shook his head.  
-Let him go, he´s about to exploit with Adalind-whispered in Rosalee´s ear, while showed to her the golden box. 

Nick took his own car, and put Kelly inside, in his infant seat. Nick kissed the little fat Kelly´s cheek under his green little hat. The child was growing up. But all those clothes were different...Adalind had his baby dressed as a prince. Really she was amazing.  
Maybe would be a Rosalee´s present?? 

or maybe not? The jealousy that were burning Nick in his flight , in his night with his nightmare the night before....Lane was in his bed, on the bunker, kissing the naked Adalind´s body...Nick He climbed into the car, and went to law firm, where Adalind ws working.  
Nick had been just have been parked and was gonna to take Kelly when a known laugh called his attention. 

Adalind walked out the door at that moment, with Lane. Nick watched her with his baby in the distance, through the glass of the car´s window. She was saying something, and showed him a paper...and then she waved his hand, as rain falling...then Lane moved his head to the nape of Adalind to smell something ...

Nick believed that he was gonna to exploit. By his veins something terrible was running. Were like daggers stuck in his soul, in his skin. Were the terribles jealousy , that even were following his sweet dreams with Adalind and turning them into nightmares, turning his love by her in an obsession painful, watching all her little body of white satin the hands of another strange man, while her red lips were separated by Lane´s lips, and her breath were covered by anothers hands that were not Nick´s hands...Nick was saying "No, no no" while he was how suddenly Lane kissed to Adalind in her mouth, while she did not know what to do. 

-Of course you love her, how you couldn´t make that? -said the Jealousy in Nick´s mouth, while he took Kelly and crossed the street, imagining to Adalind how she was really, while seconds the little kiss of Lane in Adalind´s were an eternity of Nick. He feelt to himself like in the hell, tied to the chains, while the infernal Lucifer flames were burning, killing him slowly...such pain, while he was walking by the road, feeling such rage, that he he would be able of pull out his revolver and shoot to Lane right there, like if he´d be any criminal . Nick saw how Lane had taken Adalind´s golden hair, there in the street, with both hands, leting fall his bag...and he pierced her blue eyes, smelling her delicious roman perfume, "She means the paradise, and that man wants stole her, shoot to him now, shoot to him"-Nick almost could hear that strange voice inside her head, when he arrived until them, with his eyes almost Black life if he´d be watching a Wesen 

-Hey, Nick welcome!-Said Adalind, opening his arms, while Lane was openly bothered with the Nick´s arrival.  
But Nick did not say aything, he hugged tightly, and kissed her in her lips with a streght and a rage similar to their old fight in the forest, when he took her powers of hexenbiest out 

-Mmmh, Nick-said Adalind to Nick-take it easy, i´m glad of see you here, again. This is Lane, Lane he´s Nick Burkhardt my...  
-I´m her boyfriend-said Nick to Lane who with a cold and faked elegancy offered to him his hand, smiling.  
-Yes, i see-said Lane, while Adalind holded Kelly,saying "Oh my boy".  
-You are a lucky man, i mean, Adalind is an amazing woman-Lane said, looking her with a passionate look that did not go unnoticed for Nick and Adalind, while Nick took Adalind by her shoulders and he kissed her cheek and Kelly´s too.  
-yes, i´m. And Thanks for help us with the hieroglyph Egyptian-said Nick to Lane, faking anothe smile. "Hit him , end with him, look Adalind´s eyes, she desires him too..". Adalind smiled too looking to Lane, but Nick with horror saw how her thankful was true. 

-Really Adalind made all the work, because my father was not in the Antique Tank, we got access to his material with his pass, was Adalind who deciphered the inscription-Lane said, and both men looked her.  
-Well i had three minors on Ancient Egyptian in the college-she said, moving Kelly who started to cry.  
-it´s time of leave , Adalind-Nick said, violently. 

Lane kissed Adalind´s hand a last once, while Adalind followed to Nick. While Nick said : -Is enough, come on baby-Adalind felt a naughty sensation of power, her blue eyes did not can hide that. 

Inside the car, Adalind put to Kelly in his place, while Nick looked to her with fear and pain. 

His jealosy were turning him mad, they were more than a madness, they were sunking him in a irrational love by that intelling and dazzling woman who sat beside him in the car , and reeked to Channel. Nick looked his cut skirt, her legs, and his shirt white of Armany. 

-Tell me how was all? The translation was ok? ,-Adalind asked to him. But Nick did not say anything.  
oh i missed you the whole day-said her by second time.  
Nick looked her with hope, but he just learnt that the first quote was for him and the second for Kelly...

She was more prettier than ever, and Nick lost in his own lust by her and his jealousy and true love, said in soft voice, while she go out a moment out of the car because she had forgot her handbag in the office, and saw her walking by the street: 

-I love you Adalind....


End file.
